


Please

by Jordan_5678



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordan_5678/pseuds/Jordan_5678
Summary: COMPLETEDMagnus and Alec have been together for three years,when suddenly a mission goes awry. What will Alec do to save the love if his life? Will it be enough?This is my first story ever, so please read and comment and share with others. Also if you don't like the story,tell me why in the comments~ThanksAuthor xoxoDisclaimer: I do not own these characters; however they do belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare, check out the series, the mortal instruments.





	Please

     "Mags,come on we have to go soon we don't have time for this." Alec said to Magnus who was pulling him closer against his chest while in their bed.  
     "Alexander please just five more minutes." Magnus said with the most convincing puppy dog face ever,and who was Alec to deny his lovers wish.  
     So in the bed they stayed, however they were twenty minutes late to the mission,but it was worth it in the end.  
     Once on the battle field Magnus wished Alec well and they parted with a chaste kiss.  
     Alec was fighting a ravenor demon who kept him occupied for a while until his serph blade plunged into its heart.  
     As the remains of the demon slipped away Alec saw a demon who coming towards Magnus from behind.  
     Just as Alec was about to warn his warlock the demons claw plunged into Magnus's rib cage.  
     "No!" Alec screamed in horror as he watched his lovers body fall to the ground.  
     Alec scrambled his way over to his boyfriend,when he got there Magnus's eyes were slowly closing shut.  
     "Open your eyes Magnus, please you have to stay awake for me."  
     "Hey sweetheart, I guess were in a bit of a pickle here." Magnus said trying to lighten the mood.  
     Alec chuckled a few tears coming from his eyes. "Don't make me laugh."  
     "Don't  leave me alone mags I need you,please babe I love you so much." ,Said Alec while crying a river of tears.  
     "Im so sorry my love, I don't want to leave you, if I die today promise me you'll find love again."  
     "No Magnus you're the only one I want by my side forever, by the angel please help my love."  
     "I love you so much Alexander, my beautiful shadowhunter." Magnus said closing his eyes for his final time.  
     "No,mags don't leave me I love you so much."  
     Alec slowly put his head to his lovers chest which was no longer rising and falling, and heart no longer beating.  
     "Angel please help him, i will do anything to have him back in my arms once more."  
                    ~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up with the strangest feeling, so this is what it feels like to be dead. There was a glowing light in the distance, wow so there really is a light at the end if the tunnel. When I saw an angel.  
     "Magnus" said the angel before me." " We heard your lovers call to us"  
     Confused I ask "where am I,and what do you mean by we heard your lovers call?"  
     The angel then explained," when there is a pure bond between to lovers, when one is amidst death if the lover calls on the angels we shall aide them,and they are now forever bonded through life." "What this means Magnus is you and your lover are now immortal."  
I couldn't believe it, my Alexander,my true love,my one and only is immortal but I'm not there to share it with him. I fell on the floor crying my eyes out I want to be with my Alexander again.  
"Do you understand what this means Magnus, you get to be with your lover once more you are no longer in the precipice of death, go home and be with your true love once more." With that the angel disappeared once more and I was alone once more.  
     Suddenly a bright light shone from inside of me. I was lifted off the ground, and the next thing I know I'm back in my Alexander's arms.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
     Slowly I lift my head to see Magnus looking at me with his beautiful green-gold cat eyes.  
     "Thank the angel, Magnus you're alive", Alec said cheerfully as he wrapped his arms around Magnus and squeezed him tightly.  
     "How are you here Magnus, even though I am extremely happy that you're here, your heart stopped beating."  
     "Lets talk about this at the institute, I need to talk to brother Jeremiah about our situation." Magnus said groaning trying to get up.  
     "Don't Magnus, I'll just carry you the institute isn't that far away."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
After telling the silent brother what happened to me after I died Alexander and I sat on the bed in the infirmary nervously awaiting his response.  
"The Eternal Union",he said." You two have witnessed the eternal union, which only happens when a love is so pure that not even death itself can come between it,you two are now forever bonded, which now makes you immortal Alexander lightwood." With that he left the institute amazed at what he'd just witnessed.  
"I cant believe it...Im immortal just like you mags!" "So you're not mad that you won't be able to grow old with your siblings?", Magnus asked curiously.  
"Of course not i get to be with the love of my life for eternity.", Alec said proudly.  
"Tell me if you still feel that way in five hundred years." "You can count on it.", said my beautiful shadowhunter. " I love you."  
"I love you to so much my brave nephlim."  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Today is our anniversary babe!" , Alec excitedly told Magnus while lying in their bed.  
"I cant believe that after all this time you still get so excited about things like this, although this is my favorite day of the year."  
Things have been going great for the two lovers even though Jace,Clary,Izzy, and Simon all died long ago their memory will forever live on in our hearts and mind. Five hundred years ago on this day they were internally bonded, and they couldn't be any happier.  
"Told you I would still love you for eternity." ,said the shadowhunter  
"Yes you did my love,yes you did."  
                       ~The end~  
          Comments are welcome


End file.
